Fast Cars and Freedom
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: Fast cars and freedom. That's all she wanted. Shaw could give her that.
1. Fast Cars and Freedom

Fast Cars and Freedom

**I do not own Fast and Furious in any way.**

**A/N-This was inspired by the confession, "_I want Shaw to have his way with me on top of his Aston Martin" _on lukeevansfrustration on Tumblr. If you love Luke Evans, head on over there. There's not much there right now, but we need your help to build up the fanfiction!**

* * *

Maggie ran her fingertips over the hood of the Aston Martin. Her brother was somewhere in the crowd, but she could care less.

The scent of cologne filled her nose as two arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

She had been hit on several times tonight, but this one felt different.

"Lost, darling?" a deep Welsh accented voice asked.

It washed over her and set her body on fire.

"Just admiring your car", she breathed.

"And how do you know it's mine?" he asked.

"Lucky guess", she said. She was suddenly spun around so she was facing him and her backside was resting on the hood of the car.

He was a head taller than her with olive skin and deep brown eyes. He was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome.

She let out a shaky breath.

"And who might you be?" he asked her.

"Maggie Breaden", she told him.

One of his hands came up to the Celtic cross around her neck, while the other stayed on her hip. "An Irish girl", he said.

"Irish Catholic", she corrected.

"And are you a good Catholic girl?" he asked.

She shook her head.

Shaw smirked. He lifted her so she was sitting on the hood. Both of his hands settled on her thighs and spread her legs so he could stand in between them. "Do you know what happens to bad girls?" he asked.

"They go to Hell in a fast car", Maggie answered.

"And do you like fast cars?" Shaw asked.

"You tell me", she said.

Shaw pulled Maggie towards him so her body was flush with his. His hand came up to her and gently pulled her head back so she was looking him directly in the eyes. His hips snapped forward into hers, causing her to gasp. Shaw lowered his lips to hers.

Maggie's legs wrapped around Shaw's hips, causing him to groan.

Shaw leaned into her, forcing Maggie further back onto the hood of the Aston.

She whimpered and pushed on his chest.

He pulled back. "What?" he asked her.

"Your gun", she said, "It's digging into my hip".

"Darling, that's not my gun", he said leaning down to kiss her again.

She reached into his jacket and pulled it out. "I meant this one", she said.

He grabbed it out of her hand and put it back in its holster. Shaw pulled her back up as they heard sirens. Shaw stepped back and Maggie slid off the hood.

She could hear her brother yelling her name. Her hand came up to the cross around her neck. She broke the chain and threw it to the ground.

"Won't you need that later?" Shaw asked.

"I'm going to Hell anyway", she said. She went around to the passenger side.

"Going to Hell in a fast car. Is an Aston Martin fast enough for you?" Shaw asked her as he unlocked the car.

"Wouldn't have it any other way", she said smirking. She got in the car and Shaw followed her.

He put it in drive and peeled out of the parking lot. He reached over and grabbed her hand.

Fast cars and freedom.

That's all she wanted.

Shaw could give her that.


	2. Money Honey

Money Honey

**I do not own Fast and Furious in any way.**

**A/N-I will say this again, I am American, so American words like 'hood' instead of 'bonnet' will be used. If this bothers you, I'm sorry. I'm not going to change my stuff just to please one person. Also, can we stop pretending like Shaw doesn't have any feelings? He's human, he's going to have feelings. I'm not saying that he can 'love' someone per-say, but I believe he _does _have the capacity to care for someone.**

* * *

She never asked him where the money came from.

It was the one question she wasn't allowed to ask.

She knew some of the money came from street races, but there was no way all of it came from that.

He showered her in gifts and set her up in a flat away from HQ. He had a key to the flat so he could come and go as he pleased.

Whatever Maggie wanted, Shaw bought it for her, no questions asked.

* * *

Shaw's hands were covering her eyes.

"Can I look yet?" Maggie asked.

"Not yet", Shaw said in her ear.

They stopped walking.

"Now, I'm going to take my hands off your eyes, but keep them closed. Okay, darling?" he said.

She nodded.

Shaw took his hands off her eyes and she could hear him walking away from her.

She heard a tarp being pulled off something.

"Open them", Shaw told her.

She opened her eyes and found that they were standing in a warehouse. She looked and found Shaw standing next to a Jag. Her mouth fell open.

"C'mere", he said holding his hand out to her.

She walked over to him, her fingertips trailing over the hood.

He pulled out a set of keys and put them in her hand. "Happy birthday, darling", he told her.

"It's mine?" she asked him.

"All yours", he said.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You always said you wanted to go to Hell in a fast car", he said.

"I love you", she told him.

Shaw sighed.

"I know you can't say it back", she said, "I just want you to know that I love you".

Shaw placed his hands on her temples and kissed her forehead. "I care for you, you know that right?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Then that's all that matters", he said kissing her.

* * *

Shaw returned to the flat from a particularly taxing day.

A mission had gone wrong and he had lost 2 drivers.

He found Maggie in the bedroom brushing her hair. He dropped a kiss on her head.

"How was work?" she asked him.

"Hard day at the office", he told her.

Maggie never asked what that meant, because she knew he wouldn't tell her.

"I brought you something", Shaw said. He pulled out a square box and sat down next to Maggie on the bed. He opened it and there sat a Celtic cross with diamonds set in it.

Maggie took it out of the box and looked at it. "Oh Owen! It's beautiful!" Maggie said holding the cross in her hand, "Thank you".

"Anything for my little Magpie", he said kissing her.

As much as she loved the fast cars, cold hard cash, and diamonds, the only thing that mattered to her was Shaw's love and loyalty.


	3. Dying Ain't So Bad

Dying' ain't so bad

**I do not own Fast and Furious in any way.**

**A/N-Let me just start by saying that I believe Dom is an honorable man and wouldn't toss an innocent person to the wolves.**

* * *

Maggie had always hoped that she and Shaw would go down together, like Bonnie and Clyde. She knew this was a silly dream, but she couldn't see her life without him. She loved him more than anything in the world.

* * *

Maggie was awoken by banging on her front door. She got up and grabbed the gun from her bedside table. She cocked it and walked towards the front door.

"Miss Breaden, open up!" a booming voice yelled.

She looked through the peep hole and saw two large men standing there.

"We just want to talk to you about Owen Shaw", another voice said.

She opened the door a crack and said, "What do you want with Shaw?"

"Nothing, we just want to talk to you", the dark skinned one said, "Can we come in?"

She stepped back and let them in.

"I'm Luke Hobbs and this is Dominic Toretto", the dark skinned one said.

Maggie pointed the gun at them. "What do you want?" she asked.

"So you've heard of us", Toretto said, "Put the gun down".

"Not until you tell me what you want", she said.

Toretto lunged forward and grabbed her wrist.

Maggie dropped to her knees at the pain in her wrist.

He pulled the gun from her hand and threw it to the ground.

"Please don't hurt me", she said, her hand on her stomach.

"Toretto, let her go", Hobbs said.

Toretto let go of her wrist and Maggie cradled it to her chest.

"Now, Miss Breaden, we'd like to ask you a few questions", Hobbs said, "Would you mind?"

She shook her head.

Hobbs walked over to the pregnant red-head and helped her up.

* * *

Once they were all sitting down, Hobbs broke the news. "Owen Shaw is dead", he said.

"What?" Maggie asked, "He can't be".

"Did he tell you about what he was planning?" Toretto asked.

"No. He never told me anything. I never asked", she said, "I didn't need to know".

"Shaw talked about having weaknesses. Never thought he himself would have one", Toretto said.

"No one knew about me. No one but Letty. All the others were clueless. Owen thought it was for the best", Maggie said.

"Did he know you were pregnant?" Hobbs asked.

"He's been gone for months", she said, "I never got the chance to tell him".

"You couldn't call him?" Toretto asked.

"He had very strict rules", she explained, "But I loved him. What's going to happen to me now? Owen was paying for this flat and I can't get a job".

"You don't have anywhere to go?" Hobbs asked, "No family you can go live with?"

"They disowned me when I ran away with Owen", she told them, "I have no one".

"Yes you do", Toretto said.

"You're willing to take in your enemy's baby mama?" Hobbs asked.

"Shaw's dead. She's innocent", Toretto said, "She's got nowhere else to go, but she knows Letty".

"Thank you", Maggie said, "I can't thank you enough".

* * *

Maggie got out of the car and looked up at the two story house.

This was the first and only time Maggie had ever been to the States.

"You okay?" Letty asked her.

Maggie just nodded as her hand came up to the cross around her neck. She hadn't taken it off since Shaw died.

It was weird being welcomed into the family that her lover had tried to kill.

"C'mon. We're about to eat", Letty said. She put her arm around the red-head's shoulders and led her over to the table. She awkwardly sat down next to Dom at the head of the table.

"Now, normally whoever has the first taste says grace, but I thought, since you're new to the family…" Dom said. He handed her a basket of bread and let her take the first one.

They all held hands as Maggie prayed.

"Dear lord, thank you for this food that we are about to eat. Let us not forget the loved ones that couldn't be with us today. And lastly, thank you lord for fast cars", Maggie said.

Everyone laughed as they said, "Amen".

"So you like fast cars, huh?" Brian asked her.

"Yeah, what do you think drew me towards Owen in the first place?" Maggie said.

The table went silent.

"She's innocent. She didn't know what Shaw was planning", Dom explained, "She's part of this family now. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"What are you having?" Mia asked her.

"I think it's going to be a boy", Maggie said.

"Are you going to tell him about what his father did?" Brian asked him.

"You mean that he was a psychopath? No", Maggie said, "But he will know that his father was a street racer. He'll grow up with a love of cars".

"Growing up here he will", Mia said.

Maybe Shaw's death was for the best.

Because of him, she now had a family.

Someone who cared about her.

Their son would grow up surrounded by love.

And that wasn't so bad.


End file.
